


For my team

by ProSkater17



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Idiots, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProSkater17/pseuds/ProSkater17
Summary: Daichi and Kuroo bet which team will win. It’s just a practice match, but for Daich, it means a lot. The night turns wild!!!!!!!!!!!
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Kudos: 24





	For my team

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Haikyuu story. I will do more when i have time but now i am just very stressed out and need my own time. Hope you like it

The volleyball teams were at camp again. Karasuno high, Nekoma high and Fukurõdani academy. Karasuno was supposed to play against Nekoma tomorrow in a practice game. They had played before, but this time Karasuno was going to win. Nekomat had always won so far. They had a good team. The Karasuno team settled home. They unloaded their belongings and took a shower. Hinata loved camps. Daichi was the last to unload his things. He waited for the others to be ready. Otherwise it would have been too cramped. "We're already going to eat. Are you coming after?", Suga asked. Daichi had knelt on the floor in front of his bag. He nodded "yes. No need to wait for me." Suga nodded and ran after the others. Daichi sighed. At last he should be at peace. He always had to watch over the whole team.

Daichi finally finished everything. He got up and walked towards the canteen. He stopped at the vending machine. He didn’t like the milk served in the canteen. Daichi dug a few coins out of his pocket and pushed them into the vending machine. He pressed the button and watched the raspberry lemonade protrude and dropped to the bottom. Daichi bent down and took the bottle. When he got up he felt a shadow next to him. Someone's hand hit just above his head. Daichi was startled, but didn't show it. He turned to look at the character. It was Kuroo. Daichi sighed and squeezed the bottle, "oh it’s just you." Kuroo grinned and leaned a little closer "I saw your team in the canteen. Why are you here?" "I was left behind and decided to buy myself a drink. I don't like milk." Kuroo tilted his head "You don't like milk? You're weird."

Daichi smiled a little. Usually the captains did not talk this way. "What are you doing here?" Kuroo shrugged "I thought I'd also come buy something to drink." Kuroo leaned his back against the vending machine. Daichi was skeptical. What exactly does Kuroo want? "Why did you come here? We'll win, though." "How so? We're going to win," Daichi shot back. Kuroo grinned and licked his lips. What was he thinking? Kuroo leaned on his head and looked down at Daichi. Daichia was irritated. "You can’t win. We win every time," Kuroo said for sure. Daichi pressed his hand to his fist "we will see!" Daichi was not usually easily irritated. Daichi opened the bottle and took a big sip. "we'll see. But I am sure that we will overcome you. You have not changed.", Kuroo said. "We have changed! We have become a more cohesive team. We have a chance to win.", Daichi huffed. "The possibility is not enough. You need to be sure of victory. I am confident of our victory.", He said.

“You’re not sure about the win,” Kuroo added. Daichi felt the water boiling in his head, "I'm sure!" “Let’s bet,” Kuroo replied. He grinned. Daichi was ready to bet on anything. He was confident on behalf of his team, "well?." Kuroo smiled so that his white teeth appeared "I've been bored these few days. Let's bet on something really interesting." Daichi shoved the bottle into his pocket and crossed his arms "I'm listening." Kuroo hit the vending machine. There was a funny sound and the bottle dropped to the bottom. He picked up the bottle and opened it. Daichi should have known that Kuroo did not pay for the drinks. "Let's make a deal that if my team wins, I'll get you all night." Daichi froze. Was Kuroo serious? He coughed embarrassed "are you serious? What do you mean?" "You wanted to bet on. I'm serious. You know what I mean." Kuroo grinned. “What if I win?” Daichi asked. Kuroo shrugged "the same thing. Do we have a deal?" Daichi thought for a moment. However, he had full confidence in his team. He couldn't lose. Daichi smiled, "All right. Then let's do it. But if I win then I'll destroy you’r car." Kuroo grinned "Ok. Deal."

After the game————————

Daichi was horrified. He stood stiff in the hallway as others on his team walked past. "Don't worry Daichi! It was just a practice game!", Hinata said happily and ran after the others. After all, they had lost, which meant Daichi had lost the bet. Kuroo walked behind his back. He whistled, "Oh, oh ... Now that was bad luck Daichi. I won. I'm waiting for you in my room. No rush...” Daichi answered nothing. He squeezes his fist. However, he was a man of his word.

The rest of the team chatted together on the floor. They seemed to be having fun. Daichi had withdrawn further from the others. The clock started to stress him out. The sky was dark. He waited for no one to look in his direction anymore or even remember that he was in the room. Daichi got up and sneaked out the door. He stood in the hallway and gathered courage. Then he set out to walk down the dark corridor. He was soon at Neko's hallway. The first room was for the team and the second for the captain. The coaches slept somewhere else. Daich's heart was beating hard. He gently knocked on the door. He wished Kuroo would have forgotten his arrival and even gone for a ride. The door opened and a yellow light filled the hallway. Kuroo stood at the door grinning. He had switched to more casual clothes. "Good thing you came. It's getting dark already," Kuro said, dodging to get Daichi in. Daichi didn't know what to say. He was standing in Kuroo's room. It was small and simple but cozy. He felt Kuroo's breath on his neck. “Do you remember what my reward was if I win?” Kuroo asked, pressing his nose into Daich’s neck. Daichi felt himself blush. He had never done anything like this before. “You’ll get me tonight, but only for this night !!” Daichi exclaimed and turned to look at Kuroo. Kuroo licked his lips and grabbed Daichia by the wrists "I will take all the joy out of this night." Daichi tried to push Kuroo farther away, "uh ... I've never done anything like this before ..." Kuroo was in shock, "I will be your first?" Daichi nodded embarrassed. Kuroo felt the joy fill his chest "this day is only getting better!" Kuroo squeezed Daich's hands and pushed them onto the low bed. Kuroo was surprisingly heavy and Daichi couldn’t move.

Kuro started with a simple kiss. Daichi felt Kuroo push his chest against his stomach. "You have way too many clothes ..." Kuroo said. He pulled Daich's shirt off and threw it on the floor. Kuroo admired Daich's stomach and chest muscles. “What are you staring at?” Daichi asked irritably. Kuroo licked Daich's neck and said "nothing anymore. Now I'm working." Kuroo Moved lower and licked Daich's stomach. Daichi covered his face with his hands. “Don’t be shy, darling.” Kuroo said. "Shut up ...." Daichi replied. Kuroo grabbed Daich's shorts and pulled them off. Daich had red boxers. Kuroo licked his lips "hello red ..." "Perverd ...", Daichi muttered. Kuroo got up and pulled his shirt off and threw it on the floor.

Kuroo pushed Daich's other nipples with his thumb and pulled his boxer away. "A beautiful sight ..." Kuroo said. Kuroo pulled the rope from his shorts and tied Daich's hands. He pushed Daich's hands above his head and pressed them onto the pillow. Kuroo rubbed Daichi's thigh and kissed his torso, Daichi could no longer hold his voice. It just made Kuro get more excited. He lifted Daich's leg over his shoulder and let it rest on his shoulder. "What are you doing!?!" Daichi asked in fright. Kuroo snapped a lube open and drained the cold substance into the lower end of the Daichi. “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable the first time,” Kuroo said, pushing his finger against Daich’s hole. Diachi whimpered as he felt his finger push in. Kuroo could not imagine such a voice from Daichi. "That ... It hurts ..." Daichi said. “Soon it will feel good.” Kuroo promised

Kuroo pulled his fingers out. Diche finally got his breath. He felt something bigger touch him. Kuroo grabbed Diche by the hips and turned him around. Kuroo pulled him higher and pressed against him. “No ... What are you doing?” Dichi asked in a trembling voice. Kuroo did not answer. He pushed himself inside. Daichi didn’t have time to think when Kuroo started moving. Daichi moaned almost shouted. "Let's take it easy. Relax ...." Kuroo said. Daichi gasped for oxygen. He listened to the voice. Everything felt hot. Kuroo grabbed Daichi by the shoulders and lifted him to sit on his lap. Dichi exclaimed, as the entire member of Kuroo was now inside him. "I can't! It's too big!" Daichi shouted. “You like the big darling,” Kuroo replied with a smile. He lifted Daich up and down. Tears flowed down Daichi's cheeks. That's when the Kuroon member hit something. It felt so good. “I guess you like that,” Kuroo said and bit Daichi at ähis neck and forced him against the bed and accelerated the pace. "I'll come! Aah! I'll come ...!", Daichi shouted. Daichi came to bed. There was a pause and Daichi thought everything was over, but Kuroo turned him on his back. He pushed himself back in. “What are you doing ??” Daichi asked in fright. "I won, so I'll get you all night. We're just getting started!", Kuroo said.


End file.
